Behind The Scenes
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura yang OOC banget di sini. Menceritakan tentang... Uhm.. Apa ya? Baca aja deh langsung.. :D


**Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Behind the Scenes copyright by Onime bo Uchiha Hanabi-hime (Violet Lavender)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Brak!'

"Itai!" Jerit Sakura sembari menggosok-gosok pantatnya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Maaf, sut. Aku terjatuh" ucap Sakura _innocent._

Jiraiya yang ternyata adalah sutradara film Naruto - the series, mendengus dan menyuruh yang lain untuk melanjutkan kerja masing-masing.

"Kau itu ceroboh" tiba-tiba Sasuke yang menggunakan kimono muncul.

Sakura mendengus, "kau tidak ada _scene, _jadi tutuplah dadamu itu!" Runtuk Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang Sasuke (/3/).

Bukannya ditutup, Sasuke malah membukanya dan membuatnya menjadi telanjang dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Sakura yang nose bleed.

"Aku harus selalu terlihat keren 'kan? Soalnya banyak Paparazi" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memonyongkan mulutnya dan pergi. "Sok keren! Sok ganteng! Sok!" Jerit Sakura sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang pergi. Jika kalian lihat di tv Sakura begitu kuat dan kasar, kenyataannya dia pemalu, lembut dan kekanak-kanakan. Tak ada yang menyangka 'kan?

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya dengan nyaman di sofa yang ada di _resort _yang sengaja disewa untuk para pemain film Naruto. Sasuke yang bergaya cool dan dewasa itu pun hanya acting, kenyataannya dia kekanak-kanakan, cerewet dan paling manja.

"Hah〜 akhirnya rehat juga" ucap Naruto dan duduk di sofa yang ada di seberang Sakura. Naruto yang gagah pun sebenarnya anak yang pendiam dan sangat polos.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto sepintas, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya sehingga mendongak ke atas.

"Bo!"

Sakura langsung memukul wajah Sasuke yang mengejutkannya.

"Itai! Sakura! Kau keterlaluan!" Runtuk Sasuke dan memegangi hidung mancungnya. "Kalau hidungku sampai pesek, dan aku jadi jelek. Kau harus mengutukku jadi tampan lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau bisa tampan karena dikutuk Sakura?" Sahut Naruto _innocent. _"Kalau begitu kutuk aku juga ya?" Pinta Naruto. Kali ini kelewatan polosnya.

"Mana ada?" Sahut Sakura menyahuti ucapan Naruto. "Kalau kau jadi pesek dan jelek, rasakan! Siapa suruh sok kegantengan!" Ucap Sakura dan nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Kan memang aku ganteng" sahut Sasuke.

"Hai, Sakura" tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dan merangkul Sakura.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Main peluk-peluk aja! Lepasin nggak?" Seru Sasuke.

"Aduh! Kakak adik sama aja gaje-nya" sahut Sakura dan dorong-dorong Itachi.

"Wah, ramai sekali" tiba-tiba Fugaku muncul.

"Wah! Paman datang? Tumben" ucap Sakura dan menghampiri Fugaku. "Mana bibi Mikoto?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Dia sedang berbincang dengan Jiraiya" jawab Fugaku dan menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menghampirinya, dadah!" Ucap Sakura dan pergi.

"Kenapa dia? Kalau dengan ayah dan ibu manja sekali" dengus Sasuke.

"Tahu" sahut Itachi.

Naruto deket-deketin Sasuke, "emangnya bener ya, Sas? Kau dikutuk Sakura jadi tampan?" Tanyanya.

"Masih aja dibahas" sahut Sasuke. Sasuke menghampiri ayahnya, "nah.. Kau lihat tidak? Ketampanan ku ini ku dapat dari ayahku" ucapnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Sasuke?" Ucap Fugaku.

"Yah, dengan kata lain aku mengungkapkan kalau ayah itu tampan" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ini mau minta duit ya?" Tebak Fugaku.

"Mana ada?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Iya tuh yah.. Sasuke mau minta uang tuh" kompor Itachi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti akan aku ajari kau memasaknya" tiba-tiba Mikoto dan Sakura datang.

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ibu kan ingin lihat Uchiha yang tersisa" jawab Mikoto lembut sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Lalu apa maksudnya sambil merangkul Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa? Sakura 'kan anak ibu juga" sahut Mikoto.

"Ya, Sakura 'kan anak ibu. Kenapa kau nyolot?" Sahut Itachi dan ikut merangkul Sakura.

"Wahh, Sakura cocok dengan Itachi ya?" Ucap Fugaku.

"Tidak!" Sahut Sasuke.

Mikoto menjauhkan lengan Itachi, "Sakura itu cocoknya dengan Sasuke" ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pasti dengan wajah sok kegantengannya.

"Eh? Kaya'nya idung kamu pesekkan 2 mili deh Sas" ucap Itachi sambil nunjuk hidung Sasuke.

"Tuh kan? Sakur! Tanggung jawab!" Seru Sasuke.

"Eh, 'kan udah aku bilang tadi? Rasain tuh! Siapa suruh sok kegantengan" sahut Sakura sambil sembunyi di belakang Mikoto.

"Eh, ini 'kan kenyataan" sahut Sasuke. "Coba tanya? Bu, aku ganteng 'kan ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"Siapa bilang?" Sahut Mikoto.

"Ih! Kan aku mirip ayah, kalau aku nggak ganteng berarti ayah nggak ganteng. Terus kenapa ibu mau sama ayah?" Ucap Sasuke tak terima (gila OOC banget Sasuke).

"Loh, kan ibu sayang sama ayah, bukan sama kegantengannya" sahut Mikoto membuat Sasuke mati gaya.

"Tahu nih, pede nya gede banget" ucap Itachi.

"Mending pede yang digede'in daripada keriput yang dipanjangin" sahut Sasuke sebal.

"Pede' aja digede'in, mata aja sipit" sahut Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Biar! Yang penting punya mata!" Sahut Sasuke.

"Kalian aneh. Saling mengatai. Padahal sudah jelas kalian berdua mirip" ungkap Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sahut Sasuke dan Itachi kompak.

"Tuh kan, bahkan sangat kompak" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling memberi deathglare. Lalu menatap Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dan semakin bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Mikoto.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Anak ibu semuanya tampan" ucap Mikoto menengahi.

"Kalian tidak shooting?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Seru Naruto dan pergi. Bahkan tanpa permisi.

"Kau?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak ada" sahut Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Kita 'kan bisa pergi jalan-jalan kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

"Woy! Sipit! Kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ke hatimu!" Sahut Sasuke asal.

"Wah.. Kau romantis sekali. Eh? Kau homo ya?" Sahut Itachi.

"Ya!" Sahut Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke itu menyukai Sakura. Jadi, berhentilah menggodanya" ucap Mikoto pada Itachi.

"Tapi Sasuke 'kan manis kalau marah. Sakura juga cantik, tak ada salahnya mengambil kesempatan" sahut Itachi.

"Anak dan ibu sama edan-nya" sahut Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woy, kau mau ajak aku kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di jok belakang volvo silver milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak mau duduk di depan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku takut kau gigit" sahut Sakura.

"Berasa jadi tukang taxi tahu?" Dengus Sasuke.

"Kalau mau minta sama cewek itu baik-baik, kek.. Kasar bener" ungkap Sakura dan merayap menuju jok depan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "nah.. Gitu aja susahnya minta ampun" ucapnya.

"Aku pindah lagi ah..." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh! Kemana? Duduk!" Seru Sasuke. "Duduk!" Perintahnya.

"Dikata aku anjing" dengus Sakura. Tapi pada akhirnya nurut juga.

"Aku mau ajak kau ke taman hiburan. Kau suka?" Ungkap Sasuke.

"Wah! Ada badutnya nggak?" Sahut Sakura antusias.

"Ada kali" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau ada aku nggak jadi deh..." Sahut Sakura jadi lesu.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sakura membuang mukanya, "aku takut badut" gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ih, kamu budek ya? 'Kan udah ku bilang aku takut!" Sahut Sakura.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tapi kenapa takut badut?" Seru Sasuke kesal dengan Sakura yang o'onnya kebangetan, udah o'on pake ngatain lagi tuh anak.

"Dulu ada badut yang ngejar aku" cerita Sakura.

"Ternyata?"

"Di dalam badut itu ayahku" cerita Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu ia tertawa sejadi-jadinya. "Bwahahahahaha! Jadi kau takut badut karena di dalamnya ayahmu yang mengejarmu?" Tawa Sasuke.

Sakura menjitak Sasuke, "kalau kau terus mengataiku. Aku akan turun!" Ancam Sakura.

Dalam keadaan masih menahan tawa Sasuke menggeleng, "ya" ucapnya.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan...

Sasuke mengajak Sakura naik komedi putar, naik cangkir pusing, naik kapal ayun-ayun, terus masuk rumah hantu yang ujung-ujungnya malah Sasuke yang ketakutan (nama maenan author ngarang ..^.^..).

Sakura ngakak lihatin Sasuke yang masih gemeteran gara-gara lihat hantu-hantuan.

"Jangan ketawa Sakur!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Hahaha!" Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan saat wajah Sasuke memucat dan tubuhnya mematung ketika boneka yang didandani hantu tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas. Coba tak ada Sakura mungkin Sasuke sudah ngompol tuh.

Sasuke narik-narik baju Sakura, "sudah... Jangan ketawa!" Seru Sasuke. Melihat Sakura tak berhenti tertawa pun akhirnya terlintas pikiran jahilnya. Diam-diam Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aduh... Sakit perutku! Aduh... Ketawa terus nih gara-gara Sasu... Ke.. Loh? Mana dia?" Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam dan menengok-nengok nyari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, wajahnya langsung memucat. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Sakura. Ia mengambil langkah mundur, namun sayangnya ia malah terjatuh.

Sosok badut itu mendekati Sakura dengan senyum innocentnya.

"PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! AYAH! AKU MOHON!" Jerit Sakura sambil terisak.

Badut itu melepas topengnya dan mendekati Sakura, "hahaha... Lihat wajah ketakutanmu" ternyata badut itu adalah Sasuke.

"Menjauh!" Jerit Sakura ragu-ragu menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa?" Isak Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke dan berusaha menyentuh Sakura.

'Plak!'

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku benci kau Sasuke! Aku tak ingin bertemu kau lagi!" Teriak Sakura dan berlari pergi dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke. "Apa sebegitu takutnya Sakura pada badut?" Gumam Sasuke. "Tapi... Kenapa ia bilang tadi kalau dia tidak mau mati? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Pikir Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang membawa sekardus minuman botol untuk para crew Naruto - the series. "Semuanya! Silahkan ambil minumnya!" Seru Sakura.

"Wah, terima kasih ya? Sakura."

"Tak usah cari pegawai konsumsi kalau ada Sakura."

"Iya! Kapan kau masak untuk kami?"

Sakura tersenyum membuat para crew merona. "Aku akan belajar masak pada bibi Mikoto. Nanti aku akan bawakan untuk kalian" ucap Sakura.

"Benar ya?"

"Ya" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian kimononya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia lalu pergi menghindari Sasuke.

"Wah, kenapa tuh SasuSaku?"

"Nggak tahu."

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura, "kenapa menghindar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku benci kau!" Sahut Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin" ungkap Sasuke sedih. "Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah" sambungnya.

Sakura menarik lengannya dan pergi. "Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja!" Gerutu Sakura. Ketika sedang duduk dan berpikir, Itachi muncul mengejutkannya.

"Hoy!"

"Kyaa!" Jerit Sakura.

Itachi langsung menutupi mulut Sakura agar tak berteriak nyaring. "Ini aku. Kau parno-an ya?" Bisik Itachi.

Sakura menarik tangan Itachi, "jangan mengejutkanku!" Sahut Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi dan duduk di sisi Sakura.

"Itachi, aku benci Sasuke" ungkap Sakura.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan menjadi penggantinya yang baik" jawab Itachi ngaco'. "Nggak deng.. Aku bercanda.. Kau dan adikku sangat serasi, memangnya ada masalah apa dengan kalian?" Ungkap Itachi.

"Itachi... Aku sudah katakan padanya aku takut badut, tapi ia malah berdandan seperti badut dan menakut-nakutiku" cerita Sakura.

"Kau takut badut?"

Sakura merunduk. "Dulu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu! Aku mau ke sana!" Tunjuk Sakura pada badut yang sedang membagi-bagikan balon.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya?" Ucap ibu Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri badut itu. "Aku mau!" Pinta Sakura.

Badut itu memberikan Sakura balon, namun juga dengan gerak cepat melukai tangan Sakura dengan pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Aduh.." Ucap Sakura terkejut. Ia memegangi tangannya.

Badut itu mendekati Sakura. "Kau akan mati di tanganku" bisik badut itu.

Sakura terdiam, "huh?" Ditatapnya badut yang tersenyum innocent. Sakura mengambil langkah mundur dan berlari. "IBU!" Panggil Sakura.

Badut itu mengejar Sakura sampai pada tempat yang sepi dan gelap.

"Hiks.. Jangan bunuh aku.." Isak Sakura.

"Kau akan mati! Dasar anak haram!" Teriak badut itu.

Sakura menatap badut itu takut-takut. "Ayah! Ibu! Tolong!" Jerit Sakura.

"Ayah? Ha! Ayah? Panggil ayahmu, agar aku tahu siapa ayahmu yang sebenarnya" ucap badut itu dan melepas topengnya.

"Ayah?" Gumam Sakura.

"Aku bukan ayahmu!" Teriak pria itu. Ia lalu menodongkan pistol ke arah Sakura, bersiap-siap menembak anak berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Ayah!" Panggil Sakura. "Ayah adalah ayahku" gumam Sakura dan menghampiri ayahnya itu.

"Berhenti! Kau bukan anakku!" Teriak pria itu. Tangannya gemetar, ia hendak menembak Sakura, tapi di sisi lain ada perasaan di dalam dirinya sebagai seorang ayah yang selama ini menjaga Sakura sejak kecil. Haruskah ia menembaknya? Tapi ada kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya merasa selama 7 tahun ini ditipu, anak di hadapannya bukanlah anak kandungnya.

'Dor!'

'Bruk!'

"Tidak."

"IBU!"

Tak lama orang bergerumun, polisi yang sedang berpatroli menangkap pria badut itu.

"IBU! Bangun!" Jerit Sakura di sisi ibunya.

"Saku..ra.. Uhuk! Ca..ri ka..kak..mu di..a ada di Suna.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Ja..ga diri..mu ya? Ma..af..kan i..bu.." Ucap ibu Sakura dengan susah payah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti bernafas.

"IBU!" Panggil Sakura.

"Istriku! Biarkan aku menemui istriku!" Teriak pria badut tadi dan menghampiri jasad istrinya. "Menjauh kau! Harusnya kau yang mati!" Teriaknya.

Polisi menjauhkan pria itu dari Sakura, "kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu pada anak kecil!" Bentak polisi itu dan memaksanya ikut ke mobil patroli.

Sakura terisak menatap jasad ibunya yang berlumuran darah dengan wajah yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ibu.. Hiks.. Aku.. Takut badut.." Gumam Sakura terisak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitu ceritanya" ucap Sakura setelah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas, "jadi sampai sekarang kau nggak tahu siapa ayah kandungmu dan kakak yang ibumu katakan?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng, "sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Nggak mungkin mudah menemuin mereka" ungkap Sakura.

"Tapi kalo dicari pasti ketemu. Kau saja yang nggak niat nyari'nya" ucap Itachi.

"Nggak gitu! Cuman.. Aku masih belum siap" sahut Sakura dan merunduk.

"Sudah 10 tahun Sakura" ucap Itachi. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu mencari mereka. Aku bisa minta tolong Sasori, ia punya ayah seorang detective" ungkap Itachi dan merangkul Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "tolong ya?" Gumamnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "jadi? Kau memaafkan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura masih diam, ia tak tahu harus memaafkan atau tidak. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah teman terbaik yang ia miliki, lagipula misalkan Sakura ke rumah Sasuke untuk belajar memasak bersama Mikoto, dan ada Sasuke di sana. Misalnya mereka bertengkar dan tak saling berteguran, atmosfirnya pasti jadi tak baik 'kan?

"Woy! Jangan kebanyakan berpikir" seru Itachi.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan. Tapi, ia harus janji nggak kayak gitu lagi" ungkap Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum, "aku akan kabari Sasuke dan menemui Sasori untuk bantuannya. Jadi, dah!" Ucap Itachi dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu berjalan menuju atap resort, pemandangan hutan yang mengitari resort yang hijau begitu mempesona matanya. Perasaannya menjadi begitu tenang dan damai.

**- T B C -**

**AN:**

Haha.. Gimana nih? Bagus nggak? Keep or delete?

Tolong reviewnya..


End file.
